Failed Birthday
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: sepertinya usaha Dell-san di hari ulang tahun Haku patut diacungi jempol. kenapa?  specially dedicated buat sahabatku, terinspirasi dari kebodohanku. seperti biasa, OOC dan gaje


Lagi gila, nikmatin aja fic ini.

Anyway, happy birthday Hime-sama, alias sahabatku yang paling aku sayang huakakakakakkk.. maaf ya, di daftar chara Vocaloid FFn nggak ada yang pas tanggal ultahnya 13 November.. =.=

Disclaimer: tadinya kalau jadi punyaku bakal aku kasih ke sahabatku itu sebagai kado ultahnya, tapi nggak bisa ya? OwO

Enjoy~

* * *

"_Ultahmu tanggal 21 November ya?"_

"_Iya,"_

"_Oh, oke kalau gitu,"_

"_Iya,"_

**Failed Birthday**

"Howaaaaaa… telat lagi!" pekikku saat melihat jam dinding kamarku. Jam 8.30.

Gara-gara keenakan mimpi, nih..

Aku buru-buru mandi dan memakai bajuku sembarangan, hanya tinggal 15 menit saja batas aman kantorku menampung orang-orang yang terlambat datang bekerja.

Kukejar waktu dengan sepeda motorku, sebisa mungkin aku terobos lampu merah yang ada, tentu dengan hati-hati. Dan sampailah aku..

"09.02, kau terlambat, Dell-san.." seorang pria berdiri di depanku sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Oh, maaf, Taya-san," aku melepas helmku.

"Untungnya, ini kali ketiga kau terlambat masuk, kalau tidak, mungkin Bos akan mencincangmu.." Taya masuk ke dalam kantor.

_Huh, kalau begitu, aku duluan yang akan mencincang Bos_, batinku.

Aku melangkah dengan malas mengekori Taya. Hawa ngantuk masih terasa di wajahku. Tenang, mereka semua sudah maklum, kok.

"Dell-san kemarin lembur lagi?" tanya seorang makhluk tak jelas, pria berambut panjang bertubuh gemulai bernama Ritsu yang tengah mengetik kerjaannya.

"Begitulah.." aku menguap, lalu duduk di meja kerjaku. Kerjaan yang banyak sudah menunggu. Bahkan lembur kemarin malam sampai jam 4 pagi rasanya belum cukup untuk menyelesaikan semuanya itu.

Lain kali, aku akan benar-benar mencincang Bos.

"Dell-san, kenapa ambil lembur makin sering sih?" tanya seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, Ruko. Aku bahkan harus mendongak saat berbicara padanya.

"Ada deh," sahutku.

"Lembur terus gag baik buat kesehatan loh," katanya.

"Judi terus juga gag baik bagi kesehatan," balasku.

Wajahnya memerah seketika, tandanya sebentar lagi ia akan membantingku. Aku buru-buru mengambil gelas kopiku dan kabur ke _pantry_.

Sebenarnya, aku menikmati saat-saat lembur, ralat, aku TERPAKSA menikmati saat-saat lembur. Aku ingin menabung untuk sesuatu.

Dell? Sejak kapan kau menabung? Dunia terbelah dua kalau kau menabung!

Baik, inilah alasanku menabung saat ini…

"_Eh? Dell-san ingin membelikanku kado?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih sambil tertunduk malu._

"_Iya. Tidak boleh ya?" tanyaku. Aku menyalakan rokokku._

"_Eh, tolong, rokoknya dimatikan. Aku nggak tahan asapnya.." Haku, gadis berambut putih itu menahan tanganku. Aku mengerti. Dia memang cewek yang bertubuh lemah, tapi hobi minum. Aneh._

"_Ultahmu tanggal 21 November ya?"_

"_Iya,"_

"_Oh, oke kalau gitu,"_

"_Iya,"_

"Hey, melamun saja!" pekikan wanita muda membuyarkan mimpi ayamku.

"Hoh, Neru.." aku kembali sok sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

"Dokumen yang kemarin sudah dikerjakan? Aku mau kasih ke Bos!" Neru mengacak-acak meja kerjaku mencari apa yang dicarinya. Mataku tetap tertuju pada layar komputer.

"Nah, sudah ya! eh iya, aku lupa! Haku-san kirim salam padamu!" Neru berteriak sambil berlari. Huh, awas saja kalau dia jatuh, takkan kutolong!

Tunggu, Haku kirim salam?

Tanggal berapa sekarang?

Tanggal 20..

Aduuuhh..

Seharusnya hari ini aku akan membeli kado itu untuknya..

"Nah, selesai semua! Aku mau pulang!"

"Nggak lembur, Dell?" tanya Ritsu saat melihatku terburu-buru keluar dan menstarter sepeda motorku. Tak kuhiraukan perkataannya itu.

Cepat-cepat kupacu tungganganku menuju sebuah butik. Aku ingin membelikan baju rajutan wol yang kupikir cocok untuknya. Neru yang memberitahukan butik ini padaku.

Setelah kubayar baju itu, kuminta kasir memasukkannya dalam kotak. Cepat-cepat kubayar dan kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

Sebelum itu, kuatur alarmku jam 11.55 malam, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang meneleponnya saat hari kelahirannya. Kupikir, pasti sangat romantis ya? Apanya?

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan cemas, bisa tidak ya rencanaku ini berhasil?

**Esok paginya…**

"howaaaaa…!"

Aku malah terbangun jam 6 pagi. Cepat-cepat kutelepon gadis itu, berharap masih jadi yang pertama untuknya.

Sambungan teleponnya lama sekali, apa yang terjadi ya?

"Halo, selamat pagi," jawab Haku dari sana. Nada suaranya mencerminkan kalau dia sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Eh, uhm, Haku, eh, selamat ulang tahun," kataku.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih Dell-san. Aku pikir kamu tidak menelepon sama sekali," jawabnya.

"Hah?"

"Tadi teleponnya sibuk karena banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padaku, malah dari jam setengah dua belas. Aku juga harus membalas banyak SMS ulang tahun di HP,"

As. Ta. Ga.

"Eh, oh, ya udah kalau gitu, wyatb ya.." sahutku. Kumatikan telepon itu.

Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhh… aku mengacak-acak rambut gemas. Kok bisa sih? Padahal aku ini raja begadang! Tapi aku bego juga sih, masa bisa ketiduran?

Aku buru-buru mandi dan bersiap diri, tak lupa menyambar kotak yang kusiapkan. Tentu saja itu kadonya Haku. Rencananya setelah kerja aku akan ke rumahnya dan memberikan kado itu.

Di kantor, semua penghuninya terheran-heran melihat kecepatan bekerjaku.

"Wah, Dell-san semangat juang tinggi, ya!" Ruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Produktivitas Dell-san sangat bagus hari ini.." puji Taya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Wew.." Neru dan Ritsu saling berpandangan.

"Woi, aku ijin ya! selesai semua tuh!" aku buru-buru melarikan diri. Tentu saja aku ingin ke rumah Haku.

**Sesampainya di sana..**

"Wah, selamat datang, Dell-san.. kok cepat pulangnya?" Haku membuka pintu pagar.

"Nggak apa kok, oh ya, ini kado!" aku memberikan kotak kado untuknya. Kulihat Haku terkikik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Uhm.. yakin nih, Dell-san memberikan aku ini?" kulihat tawa gadis itu hampir pecah. Kulihat apa isi kotak itu, waaakkh? Dokumen kantor yang lama..?

"Isinya tertukar ya?" tanya Haku.

Walah, aku salah membedakan warna kotak kado Haku dan kotak berisi dokumen kantor itu. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku kebingungan.

"Kayaknya begitu," aku tertunduk.

"Tapi, Dell-san.." gadis itu meraih tanganku.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang ke rumah. Teman-teman belum ada yang datang ke rumah untuk ngucapin selamat ulang tahun, loh," sahutnya. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tapi aku beruntung," ucapku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku bisa melihat Haku tersenyum setelah sekian lama kita bersama," kataku sambil memeluk gadis itu erat.

Setidaknya, besok sajalah akan aku berikan kadonya. Toh, aku dan dia mendapat kado yang lebih indah hari ini.

* * *

Horeeee.. selesai!

Cepat sekali ya.. gaje pula. Argh.

Thanks for reading! Mohon bimbingannya oke? :D


End file.
